warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Nightraven
Nightraven is an amazingly beautiful, stealthy, mysterious, sly, pretty, quiet, wise, nimble, very small, swift, timid, fear-filled, quiet, soft-tounged, gentle, short-haired, slightly fluffy, well-kept, yet a little ruffled, sleek, smooth-furred, silky-furred, soft-furred, strong, mottled, dark brown, almost black, she-cat with faintly midnight-blue tinted black ears, paws, underbelly, tail tip, and fur above her nose, long, nimble, graceful-looking legs, a long, wiry, skinny, slightly fluffy, well-kept, yet slightly ruffled, soft, silky, short-furred tail, large, slightly rounded ears, a unusual bright pink nose, and slightly slanted, beautiful, smoky, slightly murky, yet a little bright, dark violet eyes with small, shining, shimmering, dazzling, pale violet flecks near her pupils. She is a warrior of LightningClan. She is a member of the Three Prophecy: Before the upwalking ones make the forest fall, three will save the memories, flowers, and lightning. Her ability is to ''History; Nightkit is born to Blackleap and Purpleraven with one brother, Fiercekit, in the beginning of newleaf. Sadly, only thirty minutes after giving birth, Purpleraven dies of blood loss, and when Blackleap goes to hunt prey to give to Purpleraven, he is murdered by a wandering rouge named Stire. Nightkit and Fiercekit are then cared for by Silversnow, who was helping the other queens in the nursery. Three moons later, Nightkit makes a friend named Treekit. Sometime later, Fiercekit dies of an unknown sickness, and then a falling tree kills Treekit. These events leave Nightkit devastated. Two moons later, Nightkit is apprenticed to an elderly warrior named Graystorm. Right after being made an apprentice, Graystorm begins to teach Nightpaw to hunt. The she-cat automatically is a very strong hunter. The next day, Nightpaw spars with an older apprentice named Frogpaw. Oddly, Nightpaw wins, showing her good battle skills. Normally after that, Nightpaw is seen gathering herbs for Cloudyleaf or hunting, either with Graystorm in a patrol or alone with Frogtooth, who was named a warrior a few moons after she was apprenticed. After seven long, hard moons of training, Nightpaw becomes a warrior with the name Nightraven. When Graystorm becomes an elder, Nightraven cheers very loudly for her former mentor, showing how much she respects him. Nightraven is often seen sharing prey with Frogtooth, Graystorm, and one of her best friends, Sunnybright. She gains her first apprentice, a mute tom named Silentpaw. The tom is shown to be a lot like Nightraven in personality. Nightraven often hunts her favorite prey with Silentpaw. She seems to be falling in love with her apprentice and barley ever does anything with Frogtooth now. After Silentpaw's first battle, an apprentice from FlowerClan named Moorpaw chases Silentpaw into the Thunderpath. Both Silentpaw and Moorpaw are hit by a monster. Nightraven blames his death on FlowerClan because of this. Nightraven returns to hunting often with Frogtooth. Two moons later, Frogtooth asks Nightraven to be his mate. Nightraven gladly accepts and thinks to herself that she hopes Silentpaw approves, proving that she was, in fact, in love with her former apprentice. Only a week later, she is expecting Frogtooth's kits. Sometime later, she gives birth to Frogtooth's single kit, Dustkit. After six long moons in the nursery, Dustkit becomes an apprentice with the mentor Brambleleap, Silentpaw's father. Nightraven prays to StarClan that this was a good choice for her leader to make. She gains her second apprentice, a loud-mouthed, cocky tom named Thornpaw. She dislikes the tom at first because he is the oppisite of her, but she eventually warms up to him. She takes Thornpaw to the Thunderpath that Silentpaw died on. This was the first time she had been back to the horrible place and she is very nervous. She tells Thornpaw to never set foot on the rough surface. Thornpaw promises not to. Later that night, she has a dream, and in it, Lightning, the founder of LightningClan, bears a prophecy to her. Her apprentice and her son are named warriors, named Dustblaze and Thornflare. Personality; As a kit, Nightraven was very playful and energetic. After this, due to her brother and best friend's death, she is more secluded to everyone but Graystorm, Frogtooth, Silentpaw, Thornflare, Dustblaze, and Sunnybright. She is shown to be very caring for her apprentices and cautious due to Silentpaw's death. Family; Mother; Purpleraven - Deceased, member of SpiritClan. Father; Blackleap - Deceased, member of SpiritClan. Brother; Fiercekit - Deceased, member of SpiritClan. Adopted Mother; Silversnow - Alive, LightningClan Mate; Frogtooth - Alive, LightningClan Son; Dustblaze - Alive, LightningClan Education; Mentor(s); Muddyfur - Alive, LightningClan Apprentice(s); Silentpaw - Deceased, member of SpiritClan Thornpaw - Alive, LightningClan Quotes; Currently none. Trivia; *She had a small crush on Graystorm, yet that crush faded after her first moon of training. *She was named for her mother. *If Treekit would have lived, that would have been her mate. *If Silentpaw where to live, Dustpaw would have been mentored by him. *She has shown intrest in becoming a medicine cat. *She will have more litters with Frogtooth. *Her prophecies meaning is suspected to mean that Twolegs will come to destroy the forest, and she and the other cats in it will guide the three Clans to a new home closer to the other Clans. Images; Real Life Image;'' Category:She-cat Category:She-cats Category:Female Category:Kit Category:Kits Category:Apprentice Category:Warrior Category:Clan Cats Category:Clan Cat Category:Cats of Clans Category:Cats Category:Cat Category:Living Character Category:Cats Of LightningClan Category:Prophecy Cats Category:Queen Category:Luna's Roleplay Characters Category:Luna's Roleplay Cats